


What if?

by TheTurtleFromHell



Series: Monster Family [1]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: What if the dragon discovered he had a son before that fateful night?





	What if?

The man once known as Gabriel sighed, looking at the fallen soldier at his feet. The Brotherhood had tried yet another attack against him, only to fall yet again. It seemed they never learned. But the soldier seemed intent on using his dying breath to insult the vampire before him. "We will rise, and-and keep rising, while you only fall, monster..."  
Dracul glared at him. Foolish humans, they could never seem to understand. He turned away, about to walk back into his castle, until the soldier said something that made him stop.  
"Your own bloodline... will defeat you."  
The vampire, stopped, and turned to look back at the soldier, confused, "Bloodline?", he walked over to the soldier, picking him up by his neck, "I have no bloodline, you imbecel."  
The soldier laughed, "The boy... he will defeat you someday, and you will... burn..."  
Boy? What boy? Marie had died before they could start a family, what was he going on about? Before he could question the soldier further, the mortal died in his hand.  
Dracul growled and left the body for the crows to pick on, while he went into his castle. He walked until he stood in front of the grand mirror, the very mirror that had laid out his fate before him so long ago. He almost hesitated to ask it his question.  
"What was the man talking about?"  
The mirror began to glow a bright blue. It showed the image of his beloved Marie, but... with an infant in her arms? Brotherhood soldiers stood in front of her, and took the infant from her, leaving her behind a sobbing mess. Then the image changed, to the same infant, now nearly a toddler, sleeping away in a crib. Dracul almost fell backwards with shock, "Marie... had a son by me?"  
He stumbled to his throne, head in his hand. A child... a son... why didn't Marie tell him? Why did she give him to the Brotherhood? Why would she-?  
Then it occurred. She had been deceived. He could only imagine what they could have told her that made her give up her own child, the one thing she had left of him. He growled. The bastards. They would pay...

Weeks later, a general watched the maid come out of the room quietly, having just put the boy to bed. The maid looked at him, bowing her head. The general looked towards the door, deep in thought, "He is growing fast."  
"Yes, sir.", the maid agreed, "But... should the child really be trained to fight against his own blood?"  
"There is no other option.", he said, watching a rat scurry from a crack in the wall. It stopped to look at them, before speaking.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
The maid screamed as the rat took form of a monster. The genral pushed the maid behind him, drawing his sword, but before he could even get into stance, his head was smashed against the wall, blood and brains splattering everywhere. Dracul grabbed the screaming maid and silenced her by biting her neck, draining her of every drop of warm blood, made tastier by the fear in her veins. He threw the body to the ground, and looked towards the door as he heard the noise of a baby crying. Dracul wipe the blood from his mouth, approaching the door.  
When he opened it, he looked around. The room was nearly empty, with no toys or anything to suggest a child lived in the room. Except for the crib at the far end, by the window. Slowly, he walked over and peered into the crib, and there his son lay.  
The child had magnificent blue eyes, and black hair that went in every direction. He was wrapped in a blanket, and letting out cries that would put a banshee to shame.  
Carefully, Dracul picked him up and held him close. The child stopped crying and squirmed a bit in his arms, still whimpering.  
Dracul gently wiped away his tears, cuddling him, "Hush, hush, I'm here.... your father is here now..."  
Suddenly, Dracul heard footsteps approaching their location. Soldiers. They must have heard the screams of the maid and the cries of the child. Dracul looked towards the window, and held the child tightly against his chest, jumping through it. The sound of the glass shattering sent the child into hysterics once more, but Dracul couldn't focus on that right now. He ran into the woods, faster than any mortal man could move.  
Once he reached the gates of the castle, he stopped, and turned his attention to the crying baby in his arms. He was suddenly aware that he did not know his name, or that he had one to give him.  
Dracul held the baby close once more, hushing it and kissing it's forehead. Once the baby calmed down, it looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes once more. It felt like he was holding an angel, so pure and beautiful. "The opposite of me.", Dracul mused, smiling. Suddenly, the name for the child came to him.  
"Come Alucard, let's go inside, to your new home, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> A little "what if" story I made out of boredom, sorry if it's not as long as the others.


End file.
